


Он видит во сне мертвецов

by Strannics



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Он видит во сне мертвецов… большую часть своей сознательной жизни.





	Он видит во сне мертвецов

Это настолько знакомо и почти привычно — видеть во сне мертвецов и слышать их голоса — что Шепард даже не удивляется, когда после отлёта с Земли его настигает размытое видение странного лишённого красок леса. Лес полон тумана, теней, шёпотов… Шепард просыпается с тяжёлым сердцем лишь в первый раз и с кривой улыбкой сам себе говорит, что уже почти забыл, каково это. Расслабился, дурак. Во все следующие разы, проснувшись, он качает головой, выгоняет из головы нечёткие образы и мысленно извиняется перед ними за то, что первые его слова после пробуждения это не имена погибших и не обещания отомстить за них, а уже словно бы механическое «Что я пропустил за эту пару часов, EDI?».

После разграбленного и полу-сожжённого Мендуара, оглушающего смесью криков и проклятий, после каменной равнины Акузы, над которой носился рёв молотильщика и грохот выстрелов… После хаоса, что сопровождает каждый день и без обращения к прошлому… Лес кажется каким-то мистическим оплотом почти-покоя. А уж тот факт, что Шепард видит в нём мертвецов — что же, их достаточно и без снов. К тому же, он соврёт, если скажет, что для него это что-то новое и шокирующее.

Он видит во сне мертвецов большую часть своей сознательной жизни. Родителей, друзей, бывших сослуживцев, экипаж первой «Нормандии». И ещё много лишённых имён и чёткости лиц и силуэтов — людей и не-людей.

Если во сне долго не двигаться, тени стекаются к нему, окружают, шепчут вперемешку с его именем старые полузабытые слова и фразы… Те, кто кроется за тенями, при жизни делали точно так же. И точно сделали бы вновь — обидно шутя, шутливо подбадривая, подбадривающе ударяя по плечу или спине. Тени этого не делают, но словно бы подразумевают. Или же Шепард просто уже давно научился трактовать сны по-своему, в конце концов, сны о том же Мендуаре или Акузе он предпочитает считать напоминанием не о потерях, а о том, что он умеет выживать. И что, выживши, сумеет сделать что-то ещё.

Шепард просыпается, выгоняет из мыслей нечёткие образы леса, и EDI, опережая его вопрос, начинает свой доклад. Что он пропустил? Вереницу цифр, прибавившихся к потерям. Ещё мертвецы, которые, возможно, станут новыми тенями в его сне. Не так уж это и страшно, если подумать.

Он видит во сне мертвецов большую часть своей сознательной жизни, он давно привык. И давно готов к тому, что однажды присоединится к ним — иная судьба солдата на этой войне либо маловероятна, либо просто незавидна.

…именно поэтому он даже не удивляется, когда однажды видит во сне самого себя.


End file.
